


seutas harapan

by runa_ruu (Alice_Klein)



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, implisit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/runa_ruu
Summary: Sampai sejauh mana, ia mampu menaati?





	seutas harapan

**Author's Note:**

> **Dilanku 1990 © Pidi Baiq**
> 
> **Ada Apa dengan Cinta? © Rudi Soedjarwo**
> 
> **seutas harapan © runa_ruu**
> 
> **"Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

**.**

“Tuan Rangga Sastrowardoyo, benar?”

Rangga mengiyakan dengan anggukkan serta dehaman singkat.

Pemuda yang barusan mencari klarifikasi, merekahkan senyumannya yang paling memikat, “Orang baru? Soalnya saya belum pernah melihat Anda sebelum ini,” Hanya retoris. Toh, ia juga tak perlu konfirmasi lebih lanjut untuk tahu kebenarannya, “Selamat datang, Tuan. Malam ini, saya yang akan melayani Anda.”

Tanpa canggung, meski ini kali pertama mereka bersua dalam jalinan malam, sosok pemuda itu menuntun Rangga ke dalam sebuah ruangan—kamar, untuk lebih jelasnya.

“Nama kamu?”

“Oh?” Kekehannya terurai, “Nama saya Dilan.”

**.**

* * *

  **.**

Di balik pintu, ada desahan dan erangan. Deru memburu napas dua insan yang baru saja jumpa pun melebur dalam hening gulita. Berbagi kehangatan yang lama-lama malah menjadi panas yang membakar. Tiap sentuhan di tiap jengkal tubuh, kian menjadi candu. Kecup, cium, sesap, kecup, cium—berulang, berulang, berulang hingga surya menjelang.

Keesokan pagi, Dilan bangun seorang diri dengan ranjang yang kini telah tertata rapi.

**.**

* * *

  **.**

Beberapa kali berjumpa dalam jadwal yang terus serupa, Dilan selalu tak sabar menunggu Rabu malam dan Sabtu malam, kadang-kadang malah Kamis malam kalau Rabu tak sempat.

“Selamat malam, Tuan.” Dilan menyapa, kuluman senyumnya tak luput ditunjukkan.

Hari ini, Rangga menemuinya lagi. Dengan setelan formal seperti malam-malam biasa. Dilan yang kepalang penasaran, pernah iseng bertanya mengenai pekerjaan sang tamu—yang selalu nampak layaknya orang-orang penting di jajaran pemerintahan sana. Rangga menjawab jika ia hanya seorang eksekutif muda yang masih minim pengalaman, tidak lebih. Namun Dilan tahu kalau Rangga hanya merendah. Sebab, jika Rangga bukan seseorang yang termasuk golongan kaum-kaum berduit, bagaimana ia bisa membayar Dilan untuk memuaskan hawa nafsu di tiap-tiap malam?

“Jadi Tuan untuk malam ini—”

Ucap milik Dilan teredam sewaktu rengkuhan hangat Rangga menenggelamkannya.

“Tuan—”

“Rangga.” Bisiknya, “Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya.”

Dilan diam.

“Rangga …”

Dilaluinya malam itu tanpa persanggamaan pun persetubuhan. Rangga hanya mendekap erat Dilan, Dilan menerima tanpa jauh bertanya.

**.**

* * *

  _Sampai sejauh mana, ia mampu menaati?_

* * *

  **.**

Sosok Rangga selalu menjadi bunga tidur terindah yang pernah Dilan miliki. Tentang sentuhannya, tentang kisahnya, tentang cumbunya, dan segalanya. Rangga adalah adiksi terbaru Dilan. Sampai-sampai ingin sekali Dilan dipertuan oleh seorang Rangga yang amat sangat sempurna. Ingin pula, Dilan menyandang nama Sastrowardoyo sebagai nama belakangnya.

Ingin.

Ingin.

Ingin.

“Saya mencintai kamu.”

—tapi Dilan tahu, ini salah.

Rasa sesak menyeruak. Baru kali ini, Dilan yang pandai berkelit lidah kehilangan kata-kata.

“Saya juga,” Mulutnya jadi terasa getir bagai menelan getah bulat-bulat, “… tapi tidak bisa.”

Rangga mengernyit, “Kenapa?” Tanyanya menuntut.

Iris cokelat madu lantas meneguhkan diri untuk menatap lekat profil di hadapannya, “Saya di sini hanya bertindak sebagai alat pemuas nafsu Anda, tidak lebih.”

**.**

* * *

  **.**

Semenjak pernyataan tersebut tersampaikan, dengan susah payah, Dilan berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang Rangga dari dalam relung hatinya. Ia tak ingin perasaannya kian mendamba, kian muluk-muluk memuja seorang Rangga.

Berkali-kali saat Rangga ingin menemuinya pun Dilan akan langsung berkilah, menghindar, dan bersembunyi. Pernah juga Dilan meminta rekannya yang lain untuk menggantikan posisinya melayani Rangga malam itu. Namun setelah ditawari, diiming-imingi, Rangga selalu akan menolak dan berkata, ‘ _Saya datang kemari untuk bertemu Dilan dan bukan untuk menjajaki tubuh orang lain.’_

Dilan selanjutnya akan mencerca kebodohan Rangga. Kenapa laki-laki itu menanti dirinya untuk kembali? Kenapa tidak pergi? Kenapa tidak hengkang sekalian dari dunia agar ia tak ikut-ikutan berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin?

_‘Kenapa saya mencintainya, di saat saya tahu jika semua ini salah—?’_

**.**

* * *

  **.**

Malam ini, satu pelanggan Dilan tidak puas. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, di mana seorang pria komplain jika Dilan telah mengecewakannya. Bukan karena apa-apa. Tapi karena saat bercinta, nama lain dicetuskan alih-alih nama dari pelanggan-pelanggan tersebut.

Nama Rangga, masih saja bercokol. Lisan Dilan masih terus mengingat rasanya.

**.**

* * *

  **.**

Rangga datang di saat Dilan tak dapat menolak.

Siang di perpustakaan kota, bukan tempat yang bagus untuk mengingat suatu perkara. Bisa-bisanya takdir bermain licik seperti ini. Bajingan. Tahu begitu, Dilan akan pergi saja ke Antartika. Biar tak perlu lagi bertatap muka dengan Rangga.

“Saya baru tahu kalau kamu suka membaca prosa lama.”

Dari sekian banyak kursi dan bangku yang tersedia di muka bumi, Rangga memilih untuk duduk di hadapannya. Buku-buku tebal berjudul senada—ekonomi, bisnis, dan lain-lain sebagainya—lantas diletakkan di atas meja. Sedang Dilan tak menjawab. Sibuk saja ia menyelami kata per-kata kendati fokusnya buyar entah ke mana.

“Kenapa kamu selalu menghindari saya?”

“Sudah saya bilang saya sibuk.” Respons Dilan ketus.

“Sibuk menjual badan?”

Dilan berdecak. Pustakanya ditutup hingga bunyi debam nyaring terdengar, “Apapun. Anda tak perlu tahu.”

Rangga menyeringai tipis. Tabir yang sempat menghalangi pandangan keduanya pun akhirnya menghilang. Dilan tersadar. Kekesalannya malah makin membucah setelah tahu jika ia masuk dalam perangkap sang eksekutif muda.

“Maaf, saya harus pergi.”

Belum sempat Dilan melangkah lebih jauh, Rangga sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangannya, “Perbincangan kita belum selesai, Dilan.”

“Sejak awal, saya tak pernah bersedia berbincang dengan Anda.”

“Dilan, dengarkan saya—”

“Lepas!” Dilan berhasil menepis jeratan tangan Rangga sekuat tenaga. Napasnya pun terengah akibat menahan emosi, “Jangan temui saya lagi. Saya mohon,” Suaranya bergetar.

“Kenapa?” Lekat-lekat, Rangga menatap Dilan, “Kenapa saya tidak boleh menemui kamu lagi?”

“Karena saya akan semakin menginginkan Anda,” Dilan nyaris terisak.

“Kita saling menginginkan satu sama lain. Untuk apa membatasi diri?”

“Saya jalang.”

“Memang kenapa kalau kamu jalang?”

“Saya tak pantas bersanding dengan Anda,” Kenyataan pedih yang mesti Dilan tanggung, terus-terusan menyayat sukmanya, “Anda tak sepatutnya mencintai saya. Saya juga … tak sepatutnya mencintai An—”

Momen sepersekian detik kemudian, tubuh Dilan bertubrukan dengan Rangga. Kalimat yang tadi belum tuntas, langsung terlupakan begitu Dilan merasakan lengan kokoh Rangga melingkarinya.

Kehangatan yang sama. Rengkuhan yang sama. _Déjà vu_.

“Jangan ucapkan itu atau kamu hanya akan menyakiti diri kamu sendiri.”

Dilan hening meski bibirnya bergetar hendak menyangkal.

“Saya mencintai kamu. Tak peduli kamu seorang jalang atau seorang yang hina,” Jeda sesaat, “Bagi saya, kamu adalah kamu. Manusia yang punya hati dan perasaan. Kamu berhak mencintai siapapun dan berhak bahagia atas itu semua.”

Puncak kepala Dilan, Rangga elus perlahan-lahan seolah Dilan merupakan entitas rapuh yang mudah hancur kapan saja.

“Sekali lagi akan saya ucapkan, kalau saya mencintai kamu dan selamanya akan tetap begitu, Dilan.”

Dilan tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Ia terisak dalam pelukan. Tak peduli bahwa pakaian Rangga bisa basah gara-gara tangisannya. Ia melafalkan nama Rangga, berkata pula bila ia mencintai pria itu dengan segala kesanggupan hatinya. Beban pada batin Dilan yang merantai dan menjerat hingga sesak, akhirnya sirna sudah. Kekhawatiran yang kerap mengganggu, tak akan lagi mengusik hari-harinya.

Sebab sekarang ia telah memiliki Rangga dan tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**[]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk yang udah mampir2 di fic ini dan fic saya sebelumnya x3


End file.
